


Lay My Hands on Heaven

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Greed is alive BITCHES, Loud Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Restraints, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: By some fortunate events Greed is back and he almost doesn’t mind the Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao, claiming him for himself.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: anonymous





	Lay My Hands on Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic is post canon and ling is an adult

There are orderly stacks of papers on the low table: private letters, half bothered notes, and crumbs beside the ink stained pens. Greed has become too familiar with the grain of the wood; he has sat at the table with his hands tied with cord behind his back as the daylight shifted from one end of the room to the other. He would get up and roll onto the bed, but his ankles are tied under the table.

It’s easy enough for Greed to break the bonds, but he isn’t sure he wants to test the consequences. So, he rolls around on the carpet like a bored dog, rubbing his face into the floor and scratching his back with his tied hands.

The silk screen doors into the room slide open with the clap of boots. “Oh, did you fall asleep?”

Greed lifts his head off the table and looks at Ling. He has come back from a private conversation, or negotiations, for which he left with his hair down but not without the golden silks. 

Greed falls onto his side, groaning to show how uncomfortable he is. His own clothes are a mess; he will never get used to the Xingese robes Ling insists he should wear and they always come loose somehow on his chest and fall off his shoulders.

“Are you going to let me up?” Greed whines, rolling onto his chest with his face mushed into the floor.

Ling walks through the room and Greed feels the hardwood floor creak as his boots stop beside him. A foot presses on his tied wrists.

“No,” Ling laughs. “Not after you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself despite my very polite request that you behave.”

Greed whines into the floor. This is how it has been after, by some questionable means, Greed was revived out of dust. Once, Ling had belonged to Greed but now it’s quite the opposite.

There is a tug against Greed’s throat as Ling pulls on the thin golden collar that rests on his neck like a ribbon. He is the Emperor’s pet homunculus. Greed would not stand hearing those words from someone but—

There is a tug on the collar and the boot pressed on his wrists lifts. “Up you get.”

Greed struggles to roll over and sit up as the robe falls further off him. He glares at Ling’s smug face, very pretty face, and shows his peaked teeth.

“Do you enjoy disobeying your emperor?”

Greed huffs and looks at the floor.

“Do you enjoy showing the court what a whore you are, is that it?”

Yes, well— No. Maybe—Both? Greed just doesn’t care who is watching. The other people just happen to be there.

Ling frowns. “You are being awfully quiet, Greed.” He shrugs. “Maybe you will finally behave when I let you loose.”

Greed’s eyes widen and a smirk edges on his lips. He says nothing as Ling undoes the cords on his bare ankles and even sits obediently while Ling kneels behind him and frees his wrists.

The cord unwinds and Greed acts immediately: Ling is thrown onto the floor, a forearm on his throat pins him in place, Greed’s weight on top of him crushes Ling, and his legs are forced open by Greed’s hips between his thighs. Ling looks unimpressed as Greed pants into his face.

“Hmph, what an animal,” Ling considers as Greed grinds his hips down - letting the Emperor know just how he feels about being left tied up for hours.

“Let me fuck you,” Greed mutters against Ling’s throat with his teeth bared to bite. “Let me bend you over that fucking table, pull up all that pretty silk, and fuck you until your legs give out—“

Ling grabs Greed’s hair and pulls him away from his throat. He looks vicious. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t expect nothing less from my untrained pet than to fuck the nearest available hole. No discipline will stop you.” He studies Greed’s grimacing face thoughtfully. “Well, I guess I have no choice but let you have your way.”

Alarms blare in Greed’s mind; Ling never lets take charge so easily.

“But I am not letting you fuck me.”

With that, Greed finds himself tossed onto the floor, face down, and his arms wrists tied up again. Ling tears down the top half of his robe and scratches his nails down Greed’s back. He can feel the blistering marks and the moment they heal again. Ling grabs Greed’s hair as he presses himself down over the length of his body. The possessive maniac, he is worse than Greed despite flaunting his self control. He doesn’t know why he had ever expected Ling to be shy about his wants. 

Greed is pulled by the golden collar up onto his knees with a thigh between his legs arranging him. The sudden feeling of the rich fabric makes him growl and push back against Ling’s thigh. With his ass seated on Ling’s hip, he is more or less humping his leg, trying to rub his dick against it with no control over his movements.

Ling startles a laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry did I forget to leave you a fist to fuck while I was gone?”

Greed almost cries when Ling pulls open the damned robes and fists his hard cock in his tight grip.

“Is that hurting you?” The words are thick with sarcasm. “Should I stop?” Ling pulls away his hand before he gets a response. 

Greed all but screams. He thrashes when he feels a hand grab his ass and all he can do is repeat: “Fuck me fuck me fuck me—“

He is silenced when the hand on his ass slaps him once and lifts him to be seated on Ling’s lap with a hand locked on the collar. “And why should I do that?” 

“Because I want your fucking dick inside as deep as possible—I want—I want you to fuck me until it fucking hurts and I’m dripping with your cum. Then—Then use my mouth until all I can taste is your cock—!”

Greed is out of breath and barely hears Ling’s laughter against his ear. “Then all there is left for me to do is that.”

Greed is limp with shock when Ling manhandles him onto the ornate bed with a carved canopy and embroidered sheets. He gets a mouthful of the fabric as Ling forces him down. Greed can feel the ultimate shield rippling across his skin as his control loosens as Ling climbs over him, twisting aside his clothes. 

There is a pause and then: “Have you been trying to finger yourself with what’s left from this morning? Are you really that desperate?”

Nails dig into Greed’s hips when he doesn’t answer and he whines through his gritted teeth. He might have started begging, but it all becomes silent in his head when he is held down by a hand on his back and his ass is finally filled with cock. He sighs with blissed out satisfaction. Hands roam over him with appreciation, squeezing his hips and ass, palming the thick fistfuls of muscle - like they are reclaiming territory.

Ling’s hair brushes on Greed’s bare shoulders as he leans over him, fucking him leisurely but with enough force to make Greed’s knees slip on the sheets. He collapses flat on the bed and Ling only makes himself more comfortable on top of him as his legs bracket Greed’s hips as his smaller body covers Greed’s.

Ling laughs at the pleased whines he fucks out of Greed. He is still completely dressed like it’s just a chore for him to fuck him, to keep him down, and fill him up. It’s like he is claiming him, and why is Greed letting him? Shouldn’t he be the one reclaiming?

“Is that wh at you wanted to happen in front of my audience?” Nails scrape down Greed’s back and he shudders, pressing his head down as he groans.

“I _own_ you, Greed.”

He is pinned down with a hand on the back of his head, fingers twisted in snarls of his hair. A thrust crushes him to the bed and he wants to yell at the brat, but instead he is melting and moaning with delight.

Greed only has the sense to reach back and grab hold of Ling’s clothes and slap his palm over his ass. He can feel the muscles tense as Ling grinds down his hips and sighs into his ear. Greed curses when he suddenly feels Ling fill him, thrusting deeper and harder until he stills.

Greed isn’t permitted to move until Ling moves him and gets an eyeful of the Emperor's flushed face and sweat damp hair as he is man-handled onto his back.

“Huh, this thing looks painful.” Greed isn’t given a chance to react; Ling puts one hand on Greed’s throat and the other on his cock. His hips jerk up and Ling, the brat, only laughs. Slowly, he pumps his fist over Greed’s cock, slicking it with precum as it rubs the head with his palm. “Oh I’m sorry, does that actually hurt?”

“You little  _ sadist _ ! Get your ass onto my dick at least!” Greed tries to trap Ling’s arm with his thighs, but he is stopped with a harsh slap to his chest. Greed feels the shield flicker over him as he grinds his teeth together. 

Ling smirks and spits onto Greed’s cock as he slowly strokes it with slick, vulgar sounds. Greed hates the whines that come out of his mouth as he watches Ling’s hand casually stroke his cock, thumb rubbing over the head - so wet and obscene. 

Greed is incoherent when his Ling pushes his legs against his chest, punching the air out of his lungs, trapping him under the weight of his own body. If Greed could think, he would curse at Ling as he slowly teases him with the pressure of his now hard cock against his hole. It drags through the cum that is dripping out, missing the mark, all the while Ling is looking down at Greed’s ruined expression with a savage grin.

The cord around Greed’s wrists finally snaps when Ling pushes his dick inside him. But instead of grabbing Ling by the hair, or taking the opportunity to have revenge on the brat, Greed covers his face with his forearms and screams. 

The bed is creaking and the frame is groaning as Ling fucks Greed again - keeping him in place with his much smaller body.

There is a rap of knuckles on a wooden beam of the panel door. Greed bites his arm as Ling stops moving and stares down with a blank expression.

Ling’s title is called out and he responds, while still looking down at Greed, “I am occupied, come back tomorrow.”

There is a splutter of disbelief. “Uh— Pardon me, but this cannot wait for tomorrow.”

Greed wants to taunt Ling into keep going, he should’ve expected that it would need no prompting.

With narrowed eyes, Ling calls back just as he slams into Greed. He doesn’t hold in the moan. Ling keeps talking as he holds Greed down against the bed and slowly drags his cock out of him before shoving him back down into the mattress. All the while continuing the conversation.

Greed finally reaches out and grabs Ling by the back of his head and drags him down, expecting to bite into his lip and make the brat bleed. But Ling slaps a hand over his face and pushes his head back down, dominating him into docility. 

Words make lose sense to Greed, he is in paradise. He can only feel Ling fuck him harder and harder as he continues speaking without a hitch in his voice. Then, Ling’s hips press down against Greed’s ass. There is only one slight strain in his voice as he comes inside Greed, again.

The bed shakes as Ling drops Greed’s legs that somehow ended up on his shoulders. Greed doesn’t even have the mind to scream when Ling puts his lips around his cock and chokes himself on it without a second thought.

Greed is comatose and drooling as Ling wipes cum off his lips and crawls across him and flops down with a wide grin. Greed can only manage one weak glare as he drags Ling closer with an arm around his waist.

“You are a disgusting slut,” Greed mumbles with a slur.

“And so are you.”

Greed is almost at the point of unconsciousness when he hears the rumble of a very empty stomach. Ling snaps up from the bed and out of Greed’s arms. “You wore me out,” he moans, “I can already feel my body withering!”

Greed can only crack open half an eye to watch Ling scamper from the bed as though he hadn’t almost caused Greeds second—third?—death without pausing a conversation.

  
  
  



End file.
